Scream!
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Kitty and Marley have to Deal with a lot of bad Stuff.
1. The Drama just started

„Caroline Emilie Rose-Wild!" Kitty yelled angrily in her daughters face.

"WHAT?!" the 16 year old screamed into her mothers face.

"You hit a teacher!" Kitty said. She couldn´t believe it. And she had no idea why Caro was acting out like that.

"This bitch fucked me up!" Caroline said.

"Mommy what is a bitch?" Six year old Noel asked his mommy.

"Forget this word Baby boy it is a bad one!" Marley walked in.

"She deserved it!"

"Caroline?!What in the world is going on with you?!" Marley was in tears now. Caro felt guilty now.

"I am sorry but she was picking on me again!" the teen was crying now "She called me a fat, stupid and ugly lesbian!"

"She did what?!" No need to say that Kitty was pissed now.

"Mommy I hate school. Please don´t make me go anymore!" Caro was shaking violently.

"Honey try to breathe!" Marley took her Daughters Hand on her Heart to calm her.

"I will go talk to her now!" Kitty walked to her car and drove away.

"Poor Caro!" Noel said.

"Momma?" she whimpered.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I sleep with you in your bed tonight? I have nightmares!" Caroline told her momma.

"Of course baby girl! Take a shower now and get ready for bed!" Marley walked out of the room with Noel.

"Momma? Caro has bad owii?" he asked.

"Yeah but mommy will fix it!"

"That is good." The little boy yawned.

"Time for bed now!" Marley laid him down in his bed and covered him with a blanket.

"Night momma!"

"Night baby!" Marley kissed his forehead and walked out.

Caro took a shower and then went into her parents bedroom and fell asleep.

"Caro!" Marley walked into her and Kittys Bedroom. She smiled as she saw her daughter asleep and sat down on the bed to stroke her cheek.


	2. Eventful Morning

The Next Morning was eventful. Kitty tried to calm Caroline. Because she had a nightmare.

"Shh Baby it is okay!" Kitty said.

"She was so mean to me momma!" Caro was crying into Kittys shoulder.

"Sweetheart can you calm down for me?" Kitty asked.

"I will try!" Caroline told her momma.

"I love you babygirl!" she said smiling softly.

"I love you too!" Caro said as she calmed down.

"I talked to your teacher! She will leave Lima Babygirl!"

"That is good!"

"MOMMA!" Noel raced in crying.

"What baby?!"

"Mommy is dead!" the little boys said. Kitty was running after Noel. She saw Marley lying on the floor blood was running down her legs.

"MARLEY!" Kitty was holding Marley in her arms. She was 6 months pregnant with Twins. Caroline was calling the ambulance. Noel was crying. He hugged his sisters leg.

"Don´t die!" he whispered as he watched his mommy. Marley was pale. She really looked dead.

"The ambulance is here in 5 Minutes!" Caro said crying, she picked Noel up and was holding him close to her chest.

"Mommy can´t die!I need mommy!" the little boy sobbed into his sisters shoulder.

"I know Baby!"Caro was holding her little brother.

At the hospital…

Kitty ,Caroline and Noel sat in the waiting area. Kitty was really worried about Marley. Caroline was crying cause she was scared that her siblings are dead and Noel was asleep in Kittys arms.

"I hope she is okay!" Kitty said.

"She is going to be okay Momma!" Caro told her mom and kissed her forehed.

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked.

"Yes I am pretty sure Mom!" Caro said even if she had no idea.

"Momma!" Noel mumbled as he woke up.

"Yes Baby?"

"Is Mommy okay?" he wanted to know.

"I don´t know buddy!" Kitty looked sadly down at him.


	3. Black Eye and other bad things

Three days later…

Marley was in her hospital bed playing with Noel. The twins were kicking happily in her stomach. Kitty walked in with Caroline. The Teen had a black eye and I scar on her left cheek.

"Oh my god!" Marley said as she looked at Caroline.

"It isn´t that bad!" Caroline told her mother.

"Not that bad?!They nearly killed you!" Kitty said worried.

"Who?!" Marley asked.

"The Teenage son and his friends from !" Kitty told Marley.

"That is enough ,Caro you will go to another school." Marley said.

"Okay!" Caroline sat down on the bed next to her brother.

"I love you Baby girl!" Marley kissed Carolines nose.

"I love you too!" the Teenage girl cuddled up to Marley as Kitty scooped Noel in her arms.

"Momma can we go to McDonalds?" the little boy asked. Kitty laughed.

"We sure can! Let´s go and get some food for you , Mommy and Caro?!" Kitty walked out with him.

"How often do you get hit?" Marley asked her daughter.

" Everyday!" Caro said and looked away.

"Oh my god baby!" Marley cuddled her daughter and stroke her cheek. Caroline was crying now. She was hiding her face in Marleys Shoulder.

"I am scared mommy!" Caroline admitted.

"Aww baby it is okay!" Marley said close to tears.

"Promise me that you will always love me mommy!Please!" Caroline sobbed into Marleys shoulder.

"Of course baby! I promise. I will always love you!" she told her daughter.

"Thank you Mommy!" Caro fell asleep soon. Kitty and Noel came back. They nearly brought everything from McDonalds. They three ate while Caroline was asleep.

"Kitty we have to talk about Caroline! I am so worried about her. She isn´t the happy girl she always were. She changed into a sad, scared and lonely girl." Marley looked at Kitty as she ate some fries.


	4. Face down

Caroline was on her way to school. She was really scared cause her Ex-boyfriend is the school king. And his favorite teacher got fired because of her. She parked her car in the school parking lot. Ten seconds after she stepped out of her car she was on the ground face first. Her Ex-Boyfriend yelled at her while holding her face down.

"You stupid bitch!FUCK YOU!" Steven yelled. Caroline winced in pain cause Steve was moving Carolines face around the ground digging his big fingers into her flesh. She cried out in pain.

"Please stop!" she begged as blood float out of her mouth and from her face.

"I was dating her! She was more then a teacher for me and you are the reason why she get fired!" Steven let go of her and run away. After that Caro blacked out.

Caroline woke up half an hour later in her hospital bed. Marley and Kitty sat on her bed. The dark haired mother stroke her daughters hand.

"Hi Baby girl!" Marley said to her oldest child.

"Mommy it hurts so bad!" she mumbled cause her whole face was swollen and she had a lot of scratches and wounds on it.

"I know Caro!" Marley had tears in her eyes. Kitty stroke Carolines Leg.

"Princess, Carter told us what happened. Steven is in jail now." Kitty told her.

"And Baby did you know that you are pregnant?" Marley added.

"I-I am what?!" The teenager asked in panic.

"I will take that as a no!" Kitty said.

"Caroline the doctor told us that….did you have sex…you know…how can I say?" Marley stammered.

"No I haven´t…well Steven…he…he raped me!" Caroline started to cry and soon her asthma kicked in.

"Shhh honey calm down!" Marley held Caroline in her arms and tried to hold back her own tears. Kitty was shocked and pissed. She stormed out of the room and drove to the police station.

" we are sorry but we don´t have any prove for that!" A police man said.

"Ask him!" Kitty yelled.

"He isn´t talking to us!" the cop said sighing.

"My daughter is pregnant with his child." Kitty started to cry.

Marley kissed Carolines forehead after the blonde girl cried herself to sleep. Marley was really worried about Caroline and she wouldn´t let her ever go back to Highschool. Because Caroline had a broken nose, and her face looked really bad. Kitty walked in with Noel in her arms.

"Caro owii!" Noel cried softly.

"Shhh baby it is okay!" Kitty rubbed his back softly.


End file.
